


Having Your Autobot and Eating Him Too

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Castration, M/M, Robots can recover from anything, Sticky Sex, Vore, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day Hun-Grr would eat Afterburner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Your Autobot and Eating Him Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tentaklingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaklingon/gifts).



Some day Hun-Grr would eat Afterburner. Some day there would be nothing left of him except a nice full feeling in Hun-Grr's stomach and the lovely memories of the Autobot's struggles. And the full feeling would go away and Hun-Grr would never be able to nibble at the delightful little Autobot again.

Never again hear the Autobot yell and swear and call him a coward and a dirty awful Terrorcon who smelled like he'd been fucking Blot (because no one else would ever fuck him) and tasted even worse. Never again hear the bot use his radio to keep telling Hun-Grr what tiny pathetic disgusting little spikes he had even when one of them was shoved down his intake and the other one was clutched in his hands.

Never again nibble at the little legs and arms, feel the two little tires collapse under his teeth and melt in his mouth, never again lick at the silly blunt little Autobot spike (not spiky at ALL) and laugh at how it gave the lie to Afterburner's insults and extended and heated and gave him tasty little drips of Autobot lubricant as he threatened it with his teeth and waited until the Autobot overloaded to eat it all up. Never again lap up the charge and lubricant and mech-fluid as Afterburner twitched and yelled and called him a stupid ugly blunt-toothed Deceptiboob when he should have been begging for mercy and screaming in agony.

Never again feel the tiny little teeth biting him back, mouthing vicious names around his spikes, biting down hard as Hun-Grr fucked the Autobot's mouth, finally tearing the spike from his body -- and Hun-Grr would overload as he was broken, coming to the thought of being the one the one consumed. 

Never again feel the pain and rejection as Afterburner spat his spike out, covered with Afterburner's fluids and more than a few of his teeth, never hear him describe exactly how foul-tasting his spike was until Hun-Grr just had to give him the other one, fucking his broken mouth and teasing himself by just nibbling at his body, until Afterburner succumbed to stasis-lock or the rescue arrived.

Never again have the satisfaction of seeing how well the foolish Autobots had repaired his lover and snack.

Some day, Hun-Grr would eat Afterburner all up. But then he would never get to see his Autobot come back to him.


End file.
